Halo 4: End
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: After the new phoenix was destroyed and Cortana's death, Master Chief must stick to it.


Fade into the debris area to the left of Mantle's Approach. Then cut to John, floating above the earth, not moving at all. A searchlight shines on John's body, his body slowly looking up and seeing the coming embarrassment.

PilotCOM: "Infinity Actual? Pelican Nine Sixer. We found him."

The back door of the cockroach opened. Cut into the infinity, SPARTAN-IVs and Marines will be waiting for the owner here. When John walked out, they turned to salute. Cut into black.

Fade in to create unlimited shots. Cut to John standing at the window and looking down at the earth. Thomas Raschi comes from behind.

Laski: "Do you mind if I join you?"

John-117: (turned to see him) "Of course not, sir."

Laski: "Reassured, Chief. You call me Mr. first, this is a bit strange."

The two face the earth.

Lasky: "Beautiful, isn't it? I don't see her often. I grew up in a new harmony. I attended the Corbulo Military Academy. I never saw the Earth before I was an adult, but... I still treat her. writer."

John didn't say anything. Laski broke the silence.

Laskie: "You don't talk much, are you? (John didn't respond.) Chief, I won't pretend to know how you feel. I lost the person I care about, but... never like you. People are "experiencing. "

John-117: "As soldiers, our duty is to protect humanity. Whatever the cost."

Laski: "You said that soldiers and humans are two different things. Soldiers are not machines. We are just people."

John turned to look at him and turned around. He did not respond.

Laski: "I will tell you your own deck."

Laski walked away. John seems to be going to see him.

John-117: "She once said to me... about becoming a machine."

John continues to observe the surface of the earth.

Cut into black. Integral scrolling.

Open in the new Phoenix. You can hear the sound of snoring in the distance.

Cut into a deserted city. Smoke rises from the piles of ashes on the street, and there are many abandoned cars.

Ur-Didact (voice-over): "At this moment of victory, we only tasted failure. I asked why."

Two donkeys flew over the street.

Ur-Didact (Voiceover): "We are the forerunners, the guardians of all beings. Under our cautious care, the roots of the Milky Way have deepened. In places where there are lives, the wisdom of our countless generations has saturated the soil."

鹈鹕 landed. Several troops came out of the bay of a unit. They ensure the safety of the area, but slow down to make the city empty. One of them used his instrument to inspect a pile of ashes on the ground. He looked up at the horizon; the entire city population has died.

Ur-Didact (dubbing): "Our strength is a sunny sun, all the information is blossoming. It is still an inevitable sanctuary below it."

Cut to John-117 and walk slowly in the infinite corridor. Lighten to black.

Ur-Didact (voice-over): "I am standing in front of you. I am accused of ensuring the sin of the first mover. Trying to save us from this fate, we are forced to...retreat..."

Fade into the SPARTAN-IV armory in Infinity. A number of people and SPARTAN-IV are listed below.

Ur-Didact (voice-over): "Human beings are the biggest threat in the galaxy."

Cut to the SPARTAN-IV armored by the machine.

Ur-Didact (dubbing): "Rejecting to eradicate them is a stupid strategy."

Sarah Palmer and another S-IV running on a treadmill turned to see John. The running S-IV trips almost in the process.

Ur-Didact (dubbing): "We are wasting eternity in the dark, and they have seized our own victory."

Palmer walked forward to approach John. Cut to John and walked past her. His body shape dwarfs her.

Ur-Didact (voice-over): "For all things, the responsible cloak belongs to Forerunners!"

John walked into one of the machines and prepared to take off his armor for the first time in years. People in the area and S-IV gathered around his station to watch. Because he was too tall to fit inside the disarmed machine, the technicians around him were prepared to remove his armor manually.

Ur-Didact (voice-over): "Think about your behavior."

The technician releases the bolts onto his arm plate and causes them to fall off.

Ur-Didact (voice-over): "But don't doubt reality."

This machine released John's chest and let it fall. The chest plate slammed into the floor.

Ur-Didact (voice-over): "Refilling the sea... has begun."

When the machine began to lift it, John's helmet began to fall off.

Ur-Didact (voice-over): "We can't stop it."

John's helmet was lifted. If the player has not yet defeated the legendary game, there is only black under the helmet. However, once the player defeats the game in the legend, John's adult face will be exposed for the first time. All that can be seen is his eyebrows, cheekbones and bridge of the nose, and his eyes are shadows. Cut into black.

game over.


End file.
